Es ist nicht die Last, die dich bricht
by LunaNigra
Summary: ...es ist die Art, wie du sie trägst! Eine Freundschaft, die entsteht, nachdem Narcissa etwas passiert ist, mit dem sie nicht allein zurecht kommst... Read
1. Der Anfang

_**A/N: So, jetzt etwas anderes von mir! Ich bin mir ziemlich unsicher, deshalb würde ich mich umso mehr über Reviews freuen.**_

**_Tuniwell war Beta, danke dafür._**

_**...Die Art, wie du sie trägt**_

„Nein, Lucius! Ich bitte dich! Nicht!", flüsterte Narcissa erstickt.

„Warum nicht?", murmelte Lucius unwirsch. Sein heißer Atem streift ihr Ohr.

„Ich... Wir, wir sind nicht verheiratet, wir könne noch nicht...!"

Panisch bemerkte sie, dass er sie einfach enger an sich zog und mit seinen Lippen den Weg ihren Hals hinunter suchte.

„Lucius!", flehte sie.

„Du bist merkwürdig. Wen kümmert es, dass wir miteinander schlafen, wenn du nicht vor der Hochzeit schwanger wirst?", seine Stimme klang gedämpft an ihrem Hals.

Er schob seine Hand unter ihre Bluse und lachte leise, als sie verzweifelt wimmerte. Seine Hand bahnte ihren Weg nach oben, streifte den Stoff ihres BHs.

„Lucius, bitte, ich bin noch nicht soweit!" Lucius lachte wider und ließ seine Hand auf ihren Rücken wandern, drängelte sie in Richtung Bett und öffnete geschickt ihren BH.

Ihr Atem wurde abgehackt vor Panik, sie zitterte. Verlangend presste er seine Lippen auf ihre, küsste sie hart und besitzergreifend. Krampfhaft hielt sie die Tränen zurück, ihre Kniekehlen berührten den Bettrand, Lucius öffnete ihre Bluse und ließ sie mitsamt dem BH herunter gleiten.

Er unterbrach den Kuss, stieß sie hat auf die Matratze und betrachtete sie. „ Leg dich in die Mitte!"

Die Augen panisch geweitet auf ihren Verlobten gerichtet, gehorchte sie. Sie sah, wie er sich schnell auszog, dann war er über ihr und nahm ihre Lippen in Beschlag. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, liebkosten ihn brutal.

Narcissa konnte nicht mehr klar denken, ihre Gedanken waren vernebelt und ihr Atem ging abgehackt.

Er rutschte tiefer, streifte mit seinen Lippen über Hals und Dekolleté, seine Hände fuhren ihre Hüfte entlang, ihre Beine und berührten am Knie nackte Haut. Sie wanderten auf der Haut aufwärts. Narcissa schrie auf, als seine Hand den weg zwischen ihre Beine fand und er ihr gleichzeitig in die Brust biss.

Kurz fragte sie sich, ob er es für einen Lustschrei hielt, oder ob er ihre Angst genoss, genoss, dass sie nicht wollte.

Dann war sie nackte, sie hatte es nicht mitbekommen, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, sie bekam kaum noch Luft.

Ohne Vorwarnung drang er tief in sie ein, sie schrei vor Schmerz und Panik auf, er lachte. Er genoss es also!

Harte Stöße folgten schnell aufeinander, sie gab es auf zu schreien, wimmerte nur leise vor sich hin. Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

Er kam, sie fühlte wie er sich in ihr ergoss, so wie er einmal einen Erben zeugen würde mit ihr, und schluchzte auf.

Sein stockender Atem streifte ihr Gesicht, er küsste sie brutal.

„Los, zieh dich an und verschwinde!"

Schluchzend gehorchte sie, zog sich an, und verließ den Raum. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um, sah ihn, Lucius, den Mann, den sie lieben sollte, durch die Tränen verschwommen auf dem Bett liegen, die Augen zufrieden geschlossen.

In Tränen aufgelöst, schloss sie die Tür, eilte blind aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Zum Glück war es spät und er war leer, sonst hätte sie Ärger mit ihrer Mutter bekommen, sich so aufgelöst de Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen.

Sie erreichte die Eiche am schwarzen See und rollte sich zusammen. Ihre Schluchzer ließen ihren schmalen Körper erbeben, die Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen. Krampfhaft atmete sie, bekam kaum Luft, ihre Nase war verstopft, ihre Lungen brannten und sie weinte weiter.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

Die vorsichtige Stimme ließ sie den Kopf heben.

Das Traumpaar der Schule, James Potter und Lily Evans, standen vor ihr, die Hände miteinander verflochten, die Stirnen besorgt gerunzelt.

Narcissa schluchzte auf, Warum konnte sie nicht glücklich verliebt sein? Warum konnte sie keinen liebevollen Freund haben? Sie schluchzte abermals krampfhaft auf, hätte auch dann nicht aufhören können, wenn sie gewollt hätte.

„Was ist los? Alles okay?" Lily kniete sich besorgt vor sie. Narcissa nickte.

„Bist du sicher?" Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Möchtest du reden?" Ein unbestimmtes Kopfrucken und ein weiterer Schluchzer.

„James, geh vor, ich komme bald nach!" Die Schritte entfernten sich und Lily schlang die Arme um Narcissa.

Narcissa rollte sich zusammen, weinte und fühlte die tröstenden Hände über ihren Rücken streichen. Krampfhaft schluchzte sie.

„Weine ruhig, dann beruhigst du dich erst mal und dann reden wir, in Ordnung? Shhhh!"

Unter den beruhigenden Worten Lilys beruhigte sich Narcissa, die Schluchzer ließen nach, die Tränen versiegten.

„Danke!", murmelte das blonde Mädchen leise und richtete sich auf.

„Kein Problem! Erzählst du mir jetzt was los ist? Ich verspreche, ich werde es nicht weiter erzählen!" Narcissa wimmerte. „Ich... Er... Also ich, ich-" Lily strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare.

„Ich glaube, ich bin vergewaltigt worden!", sprudelte es aus Narcissa heraus.

„Wie, du glaubst?", fragte Lily verwirrt. Dann keuchte sie auf. „Du bist vergewaltigt worden! Von wem?"

Narcissa zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Es war keine Vergewaltigung, es ist immerhin sein Recht mit mir zu schlafen!", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. Ihre Mutter würde böse sein. Verdammt böse!

Einen erneuten Schluchzer konnte sich dennoch nicht verhindern.

Lily schloss kurz die Augen und fragte dann ruhig: „Erzählst du mir wie? Immerhin beruhigt es einen zu reden und du bist ziemlich aufgelöst! _Egal ob es sein Recht war oder nicht_!", fügte sie scharf hinzu.

„Ich...", fing Narcissa unsicher an. Lilys Augen brannten sich in Ihre. „Lucius, mein Verlobter, hat mich zu sich gerufen und mich dann geküsst. Ich habe ihn gebeten aufzuhören, aber er hat gelacht. Und dann hat er- naja- mit mir geschlafen. Danach wurde ich fortgeschickt und bin hierher gekommen", brachte sie stockend hervor. „Aber es ist meine Schuld! Ich hätte stolz sein müssen und ihn nicht abweisen sollen. Ich bin nur etwas durcheinander!"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld!", zischte Lily scharf. „ Du magst zwar seine Verlobte sein, aber du bleibst du, und du gehörst niemandem außer dir selbst! Er hätte dich respektieren sollen!"

„Nein!", entgegnete Narcissa wieder fester. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Erziehung. „nein, er ist bald mein Mann und ich gehöre ihm. Ich habe ihm zu gehorchen und das habe ich heute nicht, deshalb war es seine Pflicht mich an meine Pflichten und Grenzen zu erinnern!"

„Nein, Narcissa!", Lilly nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihr hat in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass es bei euch Reinblütern noch so ist, dass die Frauen den Männern ‚gehören', aber es stimmt nicht! Du hast genau so viel Rechte, wie die Männer. Du gehörst dir und niemandem sonst, niemand kann die das nehmen!"

„Es bringt nichts!", entgegnete Narcissa wieder kurz davor n Tränen auszubrechen. „In spätestens drei Jahren werde ich mit Lucius verheiratet sein, und wenn ich mich nicht so benehme, wie ich sollte werde ich bestrafte. Entweder von Mutter oder von Lucius. Und Mutter ist sehr streng, besonders weil Lucius ein Malfoy ist und Andromeda einen Muggel geheiratet hat!"

Lily seufzte resigniert. „Was machen wir dann?", fragte sie leise.

Plötzlich begannen ihre Augen wieder zu funkeln. „Gut, du darfst zuallererst niemals vergessen, dass du _niemandem_ gehörst! Wirklich niemandem, nur dir selbst. Versprichst du mir das?" Narcissa nickte. „Versprochen!"

„Wenn du dich nicht wehren kannst, lass dir zumindest deinen Stolz nicht nehmen! Du kannst stärker sein, als er, wenn du deinen stolz nicht wegschmeißt. Zum Beispiel, wenn er mit dir schlafen will. Lass dich nicht vergewaltigen, mach mit, als würde es dir gefallen, versuche zu erreichen, dass es dir gefällt. Wenn du Zierpuppe spielen sollst, häng nicht einfach nur an seinem Arm! Du kannst mit den andren Frauen sprechen! Du musst jede Freiheit nutzen, die du bekommst! Und lass ihn nicht merken, wenn er dich verletzt, das bestärkt ihn nur in seiner Machtposition.

Du kannst mir schreiben, oder jemandem anderen, wenn du reden willst! Aber sei stark, stärker als er! Versprich es!"

Narcissa blickte die Ältere an. Plötzlich lächelte sie und umarmte die Gryffindor. „Versprochen! Danke Lily!"

Lily erwiderte die Umarmung. „Darf ich dir wirklich schreiben, so wie Freundinnen? Sind wir jetzt Freundinnen?", fragte Narcissa dann vorsichtig.

„Gerne doch! Du kannst mir alles schreiben, auch wenn du nur loswerden willst, dass du schon wieder ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in Zaubertränke hast. Schreib!"

„In Ordnung, Lily, ich schreibe! Und ich werde deinem Rat folgen, versprochen!" Narcissa lächelte, merkwürdig ermutigt durch Lilys Worte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen landete ein Waldkauz vor Narcissa. Auf dem Pergament an seinem Bein stand ein einziger Satz in einer ordentlichen Handschrift.„Es ist nicht die Last, die dich bricht; es ist die Art, wie du sie trägst!" 

_A/N: Der letzte Satz hängt bei meiner Großmutter im Esszimmer. Hans J. Ludwig hat ihn ausgesprochen.._

_Um ein paar Dinge klarzustellen: Narcissa ist im fünften Jahrgang und sechzehn. Lily, James und Lucius im siebten. Ich weiß, dass die drei im Buch nicht im selben Jahrgang sind, aber es hat so gut gepasst. Ich fand Lily war einfach geschaffen für die Rolle! Lucius ist ja normalerweise älter und bei Narcissa hab ich keine Ahnung..._

_Im Übrigen ist Zaubertränke Narcissas bestes Fach, das sollte vielleicht noch wichtig sein!_

Ich würde noch Teile des Briefwechsels zwischen Narcissa und Lily schreiben, hab schon Ideen, wenn Interesse besteht.

_Sonst sagt einfach nur eure Meinung per Review!_

_LG LunaNigra_


	2. Briefe

_A/N: So, geschafft, ich habe die Story fertig. Endlich!_

_Das ist ein Briefwechsel zwischen Narcissa und Lily. Er beginnt noch am selben Abend, nachdem Narcissa den Spruch von Lily bekommen hat und endet—nun, das werdet ihr sehen._

_Die Striche zwischen den Briefen zeigen einen größeren zeitlichen Abschnitt an. Immerhin sind drei oder vier Jahre, nach meiner Rechnung, zu überbrücken. _

_Ihr könnt euch selbst denken, wie viel Zeit vergeht, aber ich habe mir immer __**mindestens**__ einen Monat gedacht. Zumindest meistens. _

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews von **Zauberfee1979 **und **Simsly.** Vielleicht werden es diesmal mehr... wink mit dem Zaunpfahl_

_LG Luna_

**Briefe **

Lily,

Ich danke Dir noch einmal für Alles und ich werde mir Deinen Rat zu Herzen nehmen, auch wenn es schwer werden wird.

Nächstes Jahr wirst Du nicht mehr hier sein, ich werde Dich nicht mehr sehen und ich habe Angst, dass Du mich vergisst, dass ich Dich vergesse.

Ich wollte Dir für diesen Spruch danken, ist es ein Muggelspruch?

Ich habe heute Lucius gesehen, natürlich, ich hoffe es stört Dich nicht, dass ich davon anfange, aber ich habe versucht stark zu sein, aber dennoch bin ich vor ihm zurückgeschreckt, bevor ich mich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle hatte. Mein Herz hat so wahnsinnig geklopft und ich hatte das Gefühl ohnmächtig zu werden, als er mich küsste. Nicht auf die schöne Art und Weise, wie es in einem Liebesroman beschrieben wird, sondern aus Panik.

Ich bin sicher, er hat etwas gemerkt.

Kaum war er weg, er ist vor mir frühstücken gegangen, zum Glück besteht er nicht auf gemeinsame Mahlzeiten, habe ich mich wieder in mein Bett verkrochen. Ich konnte nichts tun, sosehr ich wollte, aber ich habe wieder geweint und gezittert, wie gestern.

Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche Dich nicht, ich möchte nicht die einzige Freundin verlieren, die ich je hatte, und wahrscheinlich je haben werde, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Ich wäre beinahe zu spät zum Frühstück gekommen...

Dann kam Dein Brief und es wurde mit etwas leichter ums Herz, wortwörtlich.

Ich muss Schluss machen, wenn Du diesen Brief heute noch lesen sollst.

Ich danke Dir!

Narcissa

Narcissa,

Ich bin froh, dass Du mir wirklich schreibst.

Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Du hättest es gestern nicht ernst gemeint.

Ich bin stolz auf Dich. Es ist klar, dass Du nicht von heute auf morgen vergessen kannst, vielleicht wirst Du es nie ganz können.

Aber Du bist nicht vor ihm zusammen gebrochen, Du hast es in dein Zimmer geschafft. Das ist ein guter Anfang.

Du darfst nicht gleich zu viel von Dir erwarten.

Aber Du wirst es schaffen, da bin ich sicher. Du bist stark, stärker, als Du glaubst zu sein.

Du schaffst das, wir schaffen das! Ich freue mich, Deine Freundin zu sein.

Liebe Grüße

Lily

PS. Ja, es ist ein Muggelspruch.

* * *

Lily,

Ich kann das nicht.

Er hat heute wieder mit mir geschlafen, oder mich vergewaltigt?

Ich kann es nicht, ich lag da, einfach nur da, und konnte mich nicht rühren, kein Bisschen.

Und es stört ihn nicht.

Er hat mich geküsst und ich konnte nicht mal den Kuss erwidern, dabei habe ich ihn schon oft geküsst, schon so oft...

Sei nicht sauer, aber ich kann das nicht.

Narcissa

Narcissa,

Du kannst das.

Es ist klar, dass es Zeit braucht, Du schaffst das!

Was willst Du machen, Dein Leben lang einfach nur da liegen und es über Dich ergehen lassen- aufgeben, oder willst Du kämpfen und gewinnen?

Du hast selbst gesagt, Du kannst ihm nicht entkommen, also versuche das Beste zu gewinnen.

Es ist immerhin Dein Leben. Du kannst nicht Dein Leben aufgeben.

Ich bin sicher Du schaffst das!

Liebe Grüße,

Lily

Lily,

Vielleicht hast Du Recht, aber was wenn ich verliere?

Was wenn es nichts nützt?

Narcissa,

wenn Du verlierst, selbst wenn, was ich nicht glaube, dann wird es nicht anders sein, als wenn Du aufgibst.

Du hast also die Wahl:

Entweder Du gibst auf und lässt es über Dich ergehen

Oder Du Kämpfst und Gewinnst und Dein Leben ist ertragbar, oder Du verlierst und lässt es über Dich ergehen.

Ich weiß, Du wirst Dich für den Kampf entscheiden.

Und Du wirst gewinnen, da bin ich sicher!

Lily

* * *

Lily,

Ich habe es geschafft, ich habe ihn geküsst.

Und er hat mich überrascht angesehen.

Merlin, ich bin im Siegestaumel.

Ich danke Dir.

Cissa

Lily,

Ich kann ihn zwar küssen, aber nicht mit ihm schlafen.

Ich habe wieder nur dagelegen und es passieren lassen.

Glaubst Du es wird sich jemals ändern.

Das war es mit dem Sieg. Eine Schlacht ist gewonnen, der Krieg noch nicht.

Cissa

Cissa,

Ich weiß Du wirst es schaffen.

Eine Schlacht ist besser als nichts. Und darauf kannst Du aufbauen.

Vor ein paar Tagen konntest Du ihn auch nicht küssen und jetzt kannst Du es.

Sogar, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, noch in seinem Raum.

Ich bin so stolz auf Dich, ich fühle mich wie eine Mutter, deren Kind gerade Stehen gelernt hat. Und bald kann es auch laufen.

Ich umarme Dich

Lily

* * *

Das Kind kann laufen.

Ich kann laufen...

Und es ist ein unschlagbares Gefühl!

Ich danke Dir.

Cissa

Cissa,

klasse, klasse, klasse!

Ich wusste, dass Du es schaffst.

Wie hat er reagiert?

Ich bin so neugierig.

Umarme Dich

Lily

Er hat irgendwie überrascht geguckt.

Nein, das war klar, aber ich glaube er ist zufrieden.

Wahrscheinlich denkt er seine ‚Verführungskünste' sind so toll, dass sogar ich ihnen nicht wiederstehen kann.

Auch gut!

In einem Monat, gleich nach meinem Abschluss, ist die Hochzeit.

Habe ich Dir eigentlich schon gratuliert.

Wie nachlässig von mir.

Also, ich hoffe ihr beide bleibt so glücklich, wie ihr seid und ihr bekommt viele liebe Kinder.

Grüße deinem Mann von mir, falls er Bescheid weiß!

Ich umarme Dich

Cissa

* * *

Oh, Merlin, Morgana und alle anderen!

Ich bin schwanger!!!

Schwanger, ich bekomme ein Kind.

Ich bin im zweiten Monat, ich werd Mutter.

Ich könnte heulen.

Ich freue mich so!

Lucius hat mir sogar eine neue Kette geschenkt. Eine große Leistung für ihn...

Morgana, ich werde Mutter...

Cissa

Du wirst Mutter...

Oh, mein Gott...

Ich bin so aufgeregt, ich frage mich wie es erst wird wenn ich schwanger bin!

Gott, ich freu mich so für Dich!

Du musst mir unbedingt Fotos schicken, wenn es da ist...

Wie soll es denn heißen?

Oh mein Gott!

Dein total aufgeregte Lily

* * *

Ich bin schwanger!  
Ich bin auch schwanger!

Hilfe, ich dreh durch!

Du bist die erste die es erfährt, James ist gerade nicht da, deshalb musst Du herhalten.

Gott, ich bin im vierten Monat, was hab ich nur gemacht, dass ich es nicht merke???

Ich war dann auch schon schwanger, als Du es erfahren hast, stell Dir das mal vor!

Im Übrigen wird es ein Junge, Magie ist schon manchmal dumm! Wo bleibt da die Überraschung?

Umarme dich,

deine schwangere Lily

PS. Mir wird schlecht…

Auch ein Junge, ich kriege auch einen Jungen, Draco will Lucius ihn nennen.

Was hat James gesagt?

Jetzt musst Du mir aber auch ein Foto schicken...

Ich bin gespannt, wie er aussieht, eher wie Du, oder wie James...

Draco hat da nicht so viel Möglichkeiten, er wird auf jeden Fall blond und hat blaue oder graue Augen...

Zumindest wenn er nicht nach Bellatrix kommt, was ich sehr hoffe!

Ich umarme dich, noch geht das ja...

Liebe Grüße

Cissa

PS. Das habe ich hinter mir..

* * *

Lily,

ich bin Mutter...

Ich bin erledigt. Wie kann man(n) nur so hungrig sein?

Er will nur trinken, trinken, trinken...

Lucius hat uns schon in Dracos Zimmer verbannt, die Frage ist, soll ich froh sein oder nicht...

Ich bin froh, ich hab Draco nur für mich allein...

Ich bin so was von verliebt, er hat so schöne Augen, grau wie Lucius', aber viel schöner...

Naja, er will schon wieder trinken...

Umarme Dich, das geht ja jetzt wieder!

Liebe Grüße

Cissa

PS. Ein Foto liegt bei!

Cissa,

der ist süß...

Ich verstehe, weshalb Du so verliebt bist.

Und ein Hübscher ist er auch, der wird mal Frauenherzen erobern und hoffentlich nicht brechen...

Küsschen

Liebe Grüße

Lily

PS. Bilde Dir nichts ein, du warst genau so lange dick wie ich...

* * *

Cissa,

Harry ist da...

Und er ist zum knuddeln...

Er sieht aus wie James, nur mit (meinen) grünen Augen, aber du kannst ihn Dir ja selbst auf dem Foto ansehen.

Sämtliche Jungs, damit meine ich James, Sirius und Remus, sind in ihn vernarrt...

Ich hoffe nur er wird nicht genau so schrecklich wie sie, als sie jünger waren!  
So, ich muss jetzt meine Mamapflichten erfüllen!  
Umarme Dich

Küsschen

Lily

Lily,

D hast absolut Recht, er ist zum knuddeln.

Allerdings glaube ich fast, Du hoffst vergebens. Wenn er jetzt schon so guckt, wie auf dem Foto, dann wird er definitiv wie sein Vater... ein Rumtreiber halt!

Du kannst James ja schlecht den Umgang mit seinem Sohn verbieten!

Also, Küsschen

Draco brüllt mal wieder

Cissa

* * *

Cissa,

Ich kann Dir leider für unbestimmte Zeit nicht mehr schreiben, und auch keine riefe empfangen.

Wir müssen uns vor Voldemort verstecken.

Ich umarme Dich,

mach Dir keine Sorgen, wir haben einen Fidelius-Zauber.

Ich umarme Dich ganz fest.

Bis irgendwann einmal

Lily

_A/N: So, jetzt kommt morgen noch ein Kapitel und dann ist es vorbei..._

_Bitte lasst mir einen Review da, damit ich eure Meinung weiß!_

_GLG Luna_


	3. Das Ende

_A/N: So, das ist das Ende... Ich hoffe ich bekomme hier ein paar Reviews._

_knuddel_

_GLG Luna_

_asap: Danke schön... Ja, ich weiß, es geht etwas sehr schnell, aber ich hatte nur den ersten Brief geschrieben und dieses Kapitel hier, und dann hab ich den Briefwechsel runtergeschrieben... Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich auch nicht so wirklich Lust, ganz explizit auf die Jahre einzugehen. betreten bin Ich hoffe das gefällt dir wieder mehr... Danke für das Kompliment... knuddel Luna Ach, dass das mit dem Review letztes Mal nicht ging, lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich erst vor Kurzem geschnallt habe, dass man anonyme Reviews freischalten muss... Danke nochmal Luna_

**Das Ende**

Sie beobachtete lächelnd Draco wie er mit halb geschlossenen Augen an ihrer Brust trank. Seine kleine zarte Hand krallte sich an ihrem Haar fest. Seine großen grauen Augen blickten fasziniert auf die blonde Strähne. Sie liebte ihn. Sie war vernarrt in ihn. Sie brauchte ihn. Ohne ihn- sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Tage in diesem riesigen kalten Haus überlebt hätte, Tage allein, Tage allein mit _ihm_.

Das Tappen einer Eule riss sie aus den Gedanken. Überrascht blickte sie auf. Wer konnte denn zu dieser Uhrzeit noch etwas von ihr wollen? Sie wechselte Draco auf die andere Seite und er trank schläfrig weiter. Es war schon spät. Lily, vielleicht war es Lily. Sie hatte geschrieben, dass sie nicht genau wisse, wann sie wieder schreiben könne, vielleicht war es Lily.

Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sie das Fenster und die Eule flatterte herein und ließ einen _Tagespropheten_ auf den Tisch fallen und flatterte wieder hinaus.

Was war los? Weshalb kam jetzt zu dieser Uhrzeit ein _Prophet_? Und weshalb musste sie nichts bezahlen? Verwirrt schlug sie die Titelseite auf und zuckte zusammen. Draco begann zu schreien und sie versuchte abwesend ihn zu beruhigen.

_DER-DESSEN-NAME-NICHT-GENANNT-WERDEN-DARF VERNICHTET_

_POTTERS TOT --- SOHN ÜBERLEBT DEN TODESFLUCH_

_Aus noch unbekannten Gründen schaffte es Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf heute Nachmittag in das mit dem Fidelius-Zauber belegten Haus der Potters einzudringen._

_Seine Absichten sind nicht bekannt. Er tötete zuerst James Potter, den Auror, der es schon mehrmals schaffte dem Unnennbaren zu entkommen, wir brichteten, und seine Frau Lily Potter, bis zu ihrer Schwangerschaft ebenfalls als Auror tätig. Danach richtete er den Todesfluch auf en gerade einjährigen Sohn Harry. Doch merkwürdiger Weise prallte der Fluch von dem Jungen-der überlebt-ab und traf den dunklen Lord selbst. Der Unnennbare verschwand._

**_Harry Potter wir danken dir. _**

_Rita Kimmkorn_

Zitternd stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dracos Zimmer. Er hatte sich beruhigt undwar schon auf ihrem Arm eingeschlafen.

Sie hatte ihren Sohn gerade zugedeckt und ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt, als sie die kalte Stimme ihres Ehemanns hinter sich hörte. „Komm ins Schlafzimmer. Sofort!"

Sie schluckte hart und drehte sich um. Seine kalten grauen Augen waren schmal und hasserfüllt.

Er war nicht sehr erfreut über die Nachricht, dass sein Herr gefallen war. Zitternd folgte sie ihm.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen, packte er sie, warf sie auf das riesige Bett und zog sie beide mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes aus. Panisch blickte sie ihn an, als er sich über sie legte. „Lucius, beruhige dich, bitte!" Sie fühlte sich wieder um Jahre zurück versetzt, nur war es diesmal noch schlimmer. Es würde nicht schön werden, egal was sie tat. Er wollte ihr wehtun.

Ihr Kopf fiel kraftlos zur Seite, ihre Augen blickte leer an die Wand. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit was er mit ihrem Körper anstellte.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab.

Lily war tot. Sie war allein. Was sollte sie tun? Ihre einzige Freundin, die einzige, der sie vertrauen konnte war tot. Die, die ihr gesagt hatte sie sollte stark sein, kämpfen. Wie sollte sie ohne sie kämpfen. Sie hatte verloren. Alles. Noch hatte sie Draco, aber wie lange noch? Bis Lucius der Meinung sein würde, Draco müsse lernen ein Malfoy zu sein. Dann hatte sie ihn auch verloren.

Sie blinzelte und bemerkte, dass Lucius nicht mehr da war. Zitternd am ganzen Körper stand sie auf, zog sich etwas über, sie wusste nicht was, und eilte aus dem Raum zu Draco.

Als sie sich über seine Wiege beugte, blickten ihr seine warmen grauen Augen entgegen. Sie schluchzte auf. Lucius' Augen. Und auch wieder nicht. Doch irgendwann würden es Lucius' Augen sein. Schluchzend hob sie ihren Sohn, Lucius' Sohn aus der Wiege und legte sich mit ihm in sein Bett. Das Bett. Viel zu groß für ein Kind. Wie verloren würde er darin sein. Ein Bett, groß genug für drei Erwachsene. Und sie weinte, weinte um Lily, um Draco, weinte bis sie erschöpft einschlief- neben ihrem Sohn- in einem viel zu großen Bett.

_A/N: So, das war's. Bitte, bitte schreibt einen Review. Ich will eure Meinung wissen. _

_Ich bin froh, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe, die kleine Story zu beenden. _

_Sie hängt mir wirklich am Herzen, irgendwie, deshalb, bitte, bitte reviewt!_

_LG Luna_


End file.
